


For the Man Who has Everything

by RighteousNerd



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: AddamsFamilyXChange2020, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Implied Sexual Content, Implied kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousNerd/pseuds/RighteousNerd
Summary: It's Morticia's first Christmas as an Addams and she wants to do something special.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Addams Family Holiday Exchange





	For the Man Who has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: Morticia's first Christmas as an Addams!

Morticia Addams woke early Christmas morning – much earlier in fact than anyone in their right mind would elect to. It wasn’t as if she were glutton for punishment, (though in the 4 months she and Gomez had been married she had begun to wonder if there was indeed a place for such a thing in the marital bedroom), but rather she was a woman on a mission.

She slid silently out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping husband. Sweet, wonderful Gomez, with his gentle hands and attentive lips. Gomez, who had so quickly risen to the challenge of wedlock. Even now, still fast asleep he reached for her retreating form. 

Slipping on her robe, she leaned down to place a gentle kiss at his temple. How she adored him! She had been determined to show him as much. Their first Christmas together, her first as an Addams, and Gomez deserved the type of present a loving wife would give her husband. A gesture of her devotion. 

**

A Month ago, she had thought to purchase a beautiful model train. Something meticulously crafted and befitting any type of catastrophe her beloved could conceive of. She had waited patiently for the catalogue, enlisting Thing to kindly hold it back from their usual mail delivery. Morticia had waited to crack the spine until he was tucked away safely in his office, on the phone with his broker and likely to be distracted for some time. 

She had picked out a gorgeous engine – a brand new model made of all shiny black metal. It would look divine in one of Gomez’s crashes. He had such a way with explosions, she thought happily. So engrossed in the delightful thought of her husband’s hands at the switches, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when those same hands encircled her waist, pulling her back against the solidity of his chest.

She felt him chuckle against her, his lips finding first her shoulder and quickly settling in the crook of her neck. Sighing happily, she reached back to rake her fingers through his hair. 

“Querida,” he murmured, pulling back just enough to kiss her check. “You drive me wild when you do that.” 

Morticia did it again, letting her nails scratch along his scalp. With his body pressed so close, she could feel the shiver that ran through him and made a silent vow to inspire that in him as often as she could. 

“I came to get you for lunch, but now I have something tastier in mind,” Gomez said, turning her around to face him, his gaze landed on the forgotten catalogue. “Ah Cara Mia, a woman after my own heart! Please tell me if any of the Engines strike your fancy and I will add a gross to our monthly order!”

And that was it for the Engines. 

**

While Morticia had no doubts that he would have been delighted if she had presented him something shiny to blow up, she so wanted to impress him. So much so, that she was sneaking down the grand staircase of her new home, bare feet padding in the darkness. Pulling the sash on her robe tight against the chill, she continued on.

**

At one point, she had considered gifting him a new suit. If clothes make the man, then Morticia would make sure her husband was well made. Something befitting his noble soul and great sense destiny would do nicely. 

What she quickly learned was that she knew nothing of sizing a suit. She’d tried to get the measurements from his clothes, however soon discovered what a distraction he could be without them. 

Changing tact, Morticia had attempted to get the fitting from their own closet. However, she quickly realized that her husband owned no two items of similar sizing whatsoever. 

Finally, reluctantly, she had taken the matter to the man himself. The opportunity presented itself one afternoon, as they sat together in the living room. He with the day’s paper and her with her knitting. 

“Gomez, darling” Morticia said, inwardly delighted in how casual she sounded. “I was looking through our closet earlier, and perhaps a visit to the tailor is in order?”

He’d looked up from his paper, his brow creased in bafflement. “You want to go to the tailor?”

“I was thinking rather you would go to the tailor, darling.”

“Capital idea, Querida!” 

Morticia had spent the rest of the day congratulating herself on a job well done. Lovely Gomez, always so accommodating, would go get professionally measured and then she would pick out a gorgeous suit. Something in a dark, deep color that simply commanded one’s attention. 

What she hadn’t thought of, and of course happened immediately, was that Gomez did run out to the tailor and then, eager to please, had proceeded to have a suit made for himself.

“What do you think, Cara Mia? My best suit – and I ordered a whole closet full!” He’d said, proudly displaying his new look. 

She didn’t fault his choice, not really. Watching him load cigars into his breast pocket, Morticia couldn’t help but admire the cut of his figure and how the jail bar stripes across a double breast simply screamed mastery. 

“Darling, you have such savoir-faire.” 

“Oh Tish… that’s French!”

He took her hand, pressing lips to knuckle and that was that. She supposed that the mark of a good suit was versatility, and Gomez had picked one that looked just as good off as it did on.

**

Trying to settle her nerves, Morticia crept back into their bedroom where Gomez still slept. He had moved while she had been gone, now firmly occupying her side of the bed. Kneeling beside him, she ran her hands across his brow, his cheek, across his shoulders, down his arms. He was beautiful, her husband, her love. 

“Gomez, Mon Cher.”

She counted on that to wake him and was not disappointed. Half roused, he reached for her, kissing the hand he had captured. 

“Tish, what time is it?” 

“Entirely too early, my darling. I have something to show you.” 

He let her pull him from bed and lead him through the darkness into the hallway. Around the corner, down the stairs, hand in hand. He followed her blindly, seemingly content to let her lead him to whatever lay in wait. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Taking the last step down into the living room – the tree was lit, candles flickering in the darkness - she led him to the bear skin rug laid out near the tree.

“Tish? What’s going on?”

“Your present,” She answered, untying her robe and letting it slide off her shoulders to pool at her feet. “Merry Christmas, Bubala.”

For a moment, nothing happened. Naked, she watched the candlelight cast shadows over his eyes. She breathed in and out, felt the cool air bite across her skin.

Finally, at last, he reached for her. Together they removed his bedclothes, until he stood bare before her. His arms wound possessively around her, fingertips trailing down the length of her spine.

She pressed her lips to his, brief and featherlight, then kissed slowly across his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. She ran her hands through the dusting of hair on his chest and down over the smooth skin of his belly. Her lips followed, and soon she was kneeling before him. 

He reached down then, tipping her chin up to look at him. Staring up across the planes of his body, seeing the fading ridged control holding him still, the fast-losing war to pounce, to ravish. Finally, at long last, she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. 

“Morticia, Mi Vida, this is exactly what I wanted for Christmas.”


End file.
